popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuta
- 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - ee'MALL= - TV/Anime= }} |caption = The young energetic pitching boy bites into love |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |birthdate = August 10th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Yellow |hobby = Making friends and writing e-mails! |like = Cute girls and e-mail! |dislike = A world without donburi |appearance1 = pop'n music 8 |appearance2 = pop'n music 9 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 11 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE (TV/Anime), pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Melo Punk Melo Punk 2 (ee'MALL, formerly) ションボリ (ee'MALL) キセキ (TV/Anime) 徒然 My world |designer = ちひろ}} Ryuta is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 8. Personality 恋もバイトもまかせとけー！！ちょーマイペースな高校生。 最近は電車でみかけるあのコが気になるみたい！？ Letting love bite!! A high school student always at his own pace. Recently he seems anxious about a girl he saw on the train! Ryuta is an energetic, loving high school student who has crushes on both Mimi and Nyami. He's often shown serving dishes, presumably as a part of his job. He also likes making and e-mailing friends, especially flirting with cute girls. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Ryuta wields a green, jewel-shaped lapis. Character Information See Ryuta/Character Information. Appearance Melo Punk Ryuta is a tan-skinned high-school kid with fluffy, blond hair and black eyes. He wears a school uniform that has a light cream vest, turquoise neck tie, and a white shirt underneath with the sleeves pushed up. Ryuta's bottom garments are a pair of dark teal pants and brown shoes. His original color palette is also used in キセキ from Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE. Ryuta's 2P makes his hair dark brown and his skin lighter. His vest is teal with a red tie and dark blue pants. His 2P color palette is shown in ションボリ from ee'MALL 2nd avenue. 徒然 My world Ryuta wears a pink hoodie over a long white shirt and a gray jacket with elbow-length sleeves over it, as well as dark gray jeans and shoes, with pink shoelaces. He is shown carrying a yellow backpack and headphones. His 2P colors his hair medium brown, while his skin tone turns lighter. His eyes are magenta, while his hoodie is sky blue with a white and light gray coat. His backpack and the shirt under his hoodie are pink. Cameos In Lapistoria, Ryuta makes a cameo in Roku's FEVER! Win animation, along with San and Yuzuru. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Lapistoria: 毎日が青春いっぱい・バイト三昧！ どんな世界もオレ心を癒すのは可愛いの女の子たち…なんだとか？ Full of youth every day, an indulging bite! The cute girls of the world heal my heart...what was that? NET Self Trivia *Ryuta's birthdate is identical to Patty's, Ibuki Izumi's, and Antonio's. *In Lapistoria, Nyami and Timer make cameos in his Miss animation, while Mimi appeared on his Win animations. *There's a possibility he has some sort of affiliation with Marin, as their school uniforms look almost identical. Gallery Animations RyutaNeutral.gif|Neutral RyutaGood.gif|Good RyutaGreat.gif|Great RyutaFever.gif|FEVER! RyutaOjama.gif|Ojama RyutaDance.gif|Dance RyutaWin.gif|Win RyutaFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win RyutaMiss.gif|Miss RyutaLose.gif|Lose Ryuta neutral LT.gif|Neutral (Lapistoria) Ryuta fever LT.gif|FEVER! Ryuta miss LT.gif|Miss Ryuta lose LT.gif|Lose Screenshots Cha_main_ryuta_01.png|Ryuta's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Characters Category:Males